paper plane and other stories drabbles
by noradiana
Summary: Chapter one RobStar tragic and romance . chapter 2 BBrae Humor and romance .Chapter 3 RobStar Angst and Drama Chapter 4 BBrae Romance Chapter 5 RobStar.please read!Drabbles and oneshots!
1. Chapter 1

This is a normal character fic. Not a super hero one! Please do not get confused. I hope you like it. And please Review!!!!!!

* * *

He walked to his apartment. His shoulders slumped, dragging his reluctant feet along not even noticing that he had arrived at his gate.

_Flash back…._

"_I'm sorry Richard. I'm just not cut out for you. Like people always say right? It's not you, it's me" she said. Standing up, she cupped his cheek and gave him one last kiss. With a little wave, Barbara Gordon walked out of the restaurant. Out of his life._

_End flash back._

Without noticing he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he mumbled looking up, but the guy had already walked away. His knee length black jacket billowing behind him. The man didn't even glance at Richard.

"Weird guy" Richard thought as he turned his attention back to the apartment in front of him. He gave a sigh. _It would probably empty. _He thought as he unlocked the door. If truth be told he wasn't really depressed. He was just bored. Barbara had been his girlfriend for the past 2 years but it would have never worked out anyway. There was simply no spark to their relationship. It was doomed from the start.

With another long sight he closed the door and switched on the lights. He reeled back in surprise at what he saw.

There right in front of him was a teenaged girl no more than seventeen wearing a little lavender outfit with white feathers on the sleeves and collars. Her long lustrous auburn red hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"ROBIN!!!!!" she exclaimed with happiness, putting her arms around him in a tight hug.

The sound of his old nickname shouted with such familiarity from the girl practically gave him a heart attack. Plus the fact that she was also literally suffocating him.

"Who are you?" he asked in confusion, pulling away from her.

She pouted "Do you not remember me?" she asked disappointedly, her shoulders slumped.

But that's when he saw her eyes. Beautiful emerald green eyes that only one person in the world could probably have.

"Starfire?" he asked in shock. _No! It can't be can it?_ He though as he studied her more carefully.

It was true that she did look like her. The tanned skin, red hair, long legs, her grammar. Everything was the same. _But we're the same age. She should be 25 not just graduating out of high school._ He thought incredulously.

But she smiled at her nickname, confirming his suspicion.

"You remembered!!" she shouted gleefully, giving a little dance of joy. At the look of disbelief on his face she laughed. It rang like music in his ears. "Please do not look so shocked Robin. I promised did I not?"

He was speechless. He couldn't believe it. Despite everything that had happened today, he smiled and pulled his best friend into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you. I haven't seen you in 10 years" it was his turn to shout. "Wait here. I'll be right back" he told her as he left to put his jacket away.

When he came back, she was looking at his pictures on the coffee table. She picked up an old picture of him and Barbara.

"Is this your girlfriend Richard?" she asked quietly, turning around.

He shook my head and took the picture from her "She's just a friend" he said, throwing the picture on the couch. He turned back to face her.

The smile was gone replaced by a sad frown. The twinkle in her eyes had been replaced by tears threatening to over flow. She turned away and sat on the cold floor, bringing her knees to her chest. She tried to sound nonchalant as if she didn't care.

"Did you forget me?"

The question surprised him. Folding his knees, he sat beside her and blurted out the answer before he could think. "No"

She looked at him questioningly.

"You moved away and…………… you never came back. I couldn't just wait. So I moved on" he explained quietly.

She nodded and silence ensued. But it was short lived.

"Do you remember that old flat where we used to live?" she asked eagerly.

He smiled and closed his eyes. How could he forget? Those were the happiest years of his life.

"We used to run up and down the stairs trying to see if we could do it in less than a minute. It always annoyed the hell out of that old geezer…what's his name?" he asked.

She laughed. How he cherished every moment of it. "Slade" she told him.

"Yeah. Than there was that kid Xavier who used to always try to push you down the stairs" he frowned at the memory.

The smile on her face didn't go away though "But you would always catch me" she said in whisper like voice, her smile becoming wider "and you would beat him senseless too" she said.

He laughed with her "Than we found out he only did all that because he liked you. But I told him you were taken" he said the last part a little more quietly.

But she still heard and it made her blood rush to her cheeks.

Again, silence followed but it was not an awkward silence but one that came when you were deeply submersed in memories.

Richard went through all his memories of him and Kori together until he reached the last one.

_Flash back……._

"_I promise Richard, I will look for you. I will come back. We will see each other again. I will make sure of it" Kori whispered as she squeezed the life out of Richard but he didn't care. This was probably the last time he was going to see her so she clung to him as if her life depended on it._

_It took a while before the adults could pull them apart. Walking to the car, she repeated herself. _

"_I promise Richard. I promise I will come back. If it's the last thing I do than so be it"_

_His reply was unheard to her as she was pushed into the car by her older sister. Richard couldn't help but glare at Komi. But truthfully he couldn't really blame her. _

_Komi Ander's had been diagnosed with leukemia at the age of 15. Now 17 the treatment had stopped taking any affect on her. The Anderson's were moving to Australia where rumor has it that a cure was close to being found. Their father didn't care. He was going to do everything in his power to save Komi and her other siblings who might have also inherited cancer from their mother who had died of breast cancer._

_Kori wept as she waved from the back seat, a giggle escaping her lips when Richard started running, trying to keep up with the car._

"_I promise Richard. I promise"_

_End flash back._

Richard frowned. "You stopped answering my letters 4 years ago".

Kori sighed and rested her head on her knees. "I am sorry. There was just something I had to do. It took too much of my time" she smiled "But I could never forget you though. My body was in Australia but my heart was here. With you"

Their eyes met and they stared at each other. He tried to make sense of it all. She tried to tell him without words that she didn't have as much time with him as she would like.

Suddenly she leaned her face closer to his. Her long red hair falling to the side like drapes hiding both their faces from view. She raised a finger to his lips. Tracing them; but he didn't move. She was so close he could feel her breath on his. And slowly, taking her time, she closed the distance between them, letting their lips meet.

Time passed and their lips parted. Both of them cursed the fact that they needed air to survive. Richard lifted his eyes to her face, surprised to find that the tears had returned.

"Richard" she whispered "I can not stay. I must leave by sunrise" she told him her voice sounding a bit broken.

The information caught him by surprise and his stomach twisted into a knot at the fact that he had so little time with her now that she had found him. He wanted so much to ask her to stay a little longer but she shook her head before he could say anything.

With a frustrated sight he nodded and didn't say a word about it.

Than as sudden as it disappeared her smile slid back onto her face. She beamed at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I am sure you remember the paper planes" she said with a giggle "Everyday we would sit on the roof and throw paper planes. Yours would always have a message written in it but you would never tell me" she gave a satisfied sight and leaned into his arms as if she was tired but the silly grin was still affixed on her face "You told me you had written a wish and that the message would reach the sky and thus it would be granted. I always believed you"

He hugged her to his chest, giving her a little squeeze. She glanced at the clock and his eyes followed hers.

It was 3 o'clock already! He couldn't believe it! Time had literally flown past them like a bomb threatening to explode.

"I will have to go soon" she whispered in a strangely exhausted tone.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He reached for the pen and paper on the coffee table and wrote something on it, careful not to let Kori see what it was. Than he started folding it and 5 seconds later it turned into a shabby paper plane.

He got up and pulled Kori to her feet "Come on. The flat is on the other side of town so it'll take almost two hours to get there. If you only have one day than let's do it right"

She smiled affectionately at him "Oh Robin"

* * *

After nearly two hours they arrived at the old flat but it was an abandoned ruin. No one lived here anymore. Plants had grown all around it, gravities decorated the walls.

Walking inside, Richards face fell when he saw that the lift was also out of order. But he gave Kori an encouraging smile.

"It's ok. We can still use the stairs"

Fortunately the stairs were usable but the flat was thirteen stories high so by the time they reached the tenth floor they were both sweating and panting.

"Richard wait" Kori called. She was panting worst than he was, she gasped for air, clutching her chest. Richard sensed that this was something more than exhaustion.

She tried to smile at him "It is to late Robin. We have tried. It is not worth it. I do not think I can take another step…."

But he didn't let her finish before he pulled her onto his back and continued his way up. Kori couldn't help but smile.

"You are worth it" he whispered.

But when they reached the top the sun was up and the birds had started to sing.

Putting her down, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the paper plane. But it was damp, and drenched with his sweat. His heart sank.

_Now what am I going to do? _He thought, a little panicky.

Kori didn't seem to notice though. Her knees began to tremble and she was clinging to Richard for support. Her salty tears and sweat began to soak his shirt.

"Richard" she whispered "Please, hold me. Hold me before I go"

He wrapped his hands around her squeezed her tightly against his chest "Don't leave Kori. Please" he begged.

More tears poured out of her eyes.

_Flash back………….._

"_Thank you sir for taking time of to see her. She has been quite lonely for the past few years" said a nurse with an Australian accent as she led the knee length black jacketed stranger down the hall._

"_Can you please tell about her? I believe she personally asked for me?" asked the man with a rather loud booming voice, raising his eyebrows questioningly. _

_The nurse nodded "I believe so. You see a few years ago she moved here with her father siblings. Her sister died soon after their move than when she herself was reported to have cancer it drove her father of the edge. The police said that he suffocated his own son Ryan and tried to kill her before killing himself. The police found her unconscious and bruised in her home. She was taken to the hospital where test results showed her tumor had grown out of control" she explained_

"_She's quite a fighter though. Keeps muttering about a promise" she continued, shaking her head in a confused way._

"_I see. Do you know why she requested to see me?" the mysterious man asked._

_The nurse sighed "I'm sorry sir but she won't tell me. Though I do ask you not to allow her to talk much. It uses to much of her energy"_

_They had reached a white, star patterned door with the words 'Kori Anders' engraved in bold red letters at the top. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter._

_The room was all white with little bits of pictures and drawings hanging on the walls- perhaps by kind nurses who were trying to brighten up the room- a small drawer in a corner. In the middle was a hospital bed where a bald sickly looking woman with tanned but pale skin was sitting upright. But she wasn't looking at him. _

"_Greeting's Mr. Magus" she said, raising her head to look at him with hopeful emerald green eyes._

_He sighted. "Miss Anders, I know why you called me. But I must apologize. I can't do what you want me to do"_

_But she ignored him and held out the picture she had been looking at. He took it._

_It was an old picture with a spiky, messy black haired boy standing beside a tall and lean red haired girl. _

"_Is this you?" he asked though he already knew the answer it was just out of courtesy._

_She nodded with a smile but it soon disappeared "Please" she pleaded "I promised. I just need to see him one last time"._

"_Why?" he asked a little puzzled that she could still remember a promise to a young boy after all these years. "Why is it so important to you?"_

_She gave a weak laugh. "You would not understand. You are the most celebrated magician in history Mr. Magus but even you have admitted that love is a mystery that you yourself could never discover" _

_That explanation was enough to tell him that nothing on earth will change this woman's mind._

"_How old are you?" he asked._

"_25. Today is my birthday"_

"_Happy birthday" _

_She nodded her thanks._

_He gave a second heavier sight. "Look. Miss Ander's, if I do this it would most probably kill you. The soul is not something I can play with so easily. And in your weakened state it makes the situation even worse. When I leave this room with your soul I won't be able to put it back in your body and any other so in other words you will be dead. And if I find him, you would look younger and maybe even a bit livelier but you will only have one and one day only"_

_She gave an affectionate smile. Her eyes half closed as if she was feeling sleepy "One day is all I need" she said, her voice so weak it was barely a whisper._

_He glared at her for a while but she didn't drop her gaze. He waved his hand behind him and it clicked. The door was locked._

"_Lets begin"_

_End flash back._

* * *

"TIME'S UP"

His booming voice rang in my head.

'_Nooooooooooooooooo' _she wanted to scream. But instead she buried her face deeper in Richard's chest.

What could she do? She had willingly agreed to his conditions.

"Kori? Who is he?" asked Richard. His voice was dripping with fear as he pressed her tighter to his chest. She gave a glance at the magician's direction.

He was standing on the very edge of the roof. There was no hesitation or nervousness in his stance as he stood there unmoving. Waiting.

Reluctantly, she pushed herself away from Richard just when a wind began to suddenly swirl around them.

Richard looked at her confused.

"Forgive me Richard. But I must Go" she said in a voice that whispered the very word 'death'. It made a chill run down his spine.

But before he could say anything the wind started spinning like a small hurricane around her but she didn't move. It got faster and faster until Richard couldn't see her anymore.

"KORI!!" he yelled moving forward but he felt a pair of strong hands on his pulling him back. He saw a glimpse of black.

'_How did he get here so fast?'_

The whirlwind swirled faster and faster until as sudden as it started, it stopped.

But she was gone.

Richard turned around.

The man was gone.

"KORI!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. His knees trembling.

"KORI!!!!!!!!!!"

His knees folded.

"KORI!!!!!!!!!" he screamed for one last time.

But she was gone.

******************

Magus heard the boy scream.

He ignored it and instead unfolded the paper airplane. Inside were a few words that the boy had written in his haste.

'_I wish I could live with my Starfire forever…………………..'_

He frowned and crushed the paper in his fist. Seconds later he opened his hand showing a little star shaped flower in the middle of it.

He pocketed it.

The girl was right though. Love was a mystery that will never be unraveled.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining; heavily. Everywhere Garfield looked he saw umbrellas of many different colors. Some purple, black, red- he shuddered disgustedly when he saw Catherina Kitten Moth run out of the school with a lacey pink umbrella over her head- and other assortment of colors that were both normal and unusual. But unfortunately, he considered himself to manly to use something as girly as an umbrella so it explained why he was the only one walking out of school that day with his big green school bag over his head.

_"_Awwww man."There goes my good day"he moaned moodily as he made his way home. But than he saw something that completely made up for the heavy downpour ruining his day.

There on the other side of the street-protected from the cold rain drops by a big midnight blue umbrella- was Rachael Roth.

Though the wind was blowing fiercely, her 'just reaching the ground' blue cloak was still and absolutely unaffected as she stood just outside of the school as if waiting for someone. Her hood was up and it hid her otherwise lustrous shoulder length purple hair from his view.

Garfield froze in his tracks, wondering who she was waiting for. '_Maybe she's waiting for Kori. They are best friends after all' _he thought curiously. For a second he imagined making his way toward her and offering to walk her home which she would graciously accept and they would romantically walk under her umbrella to her house where he would finally receive his first kiss from her.

But before he could muster the courage to do it, her eyes met his and she approached him. Memories of that particular moment today at school filled his head, explaining why the girl of his dreams was glaring at him the way one would glare hatefully at a killer.

"Wait!! Rae!!! I can explain…" he started but it was cut of by the tip of her umbrella hitting his face followed by her fist.

He crashed into the trashcans behind him.

"How dare you humiliate me in front of the whole class? You think just because it's your birthday I won't hit you!!" she yelled furiously. Her usually emotionless tone and features completely gone. (JUST KEEP READING)

Garfield was too afraid to say anything as he cowered fearfully in front of her. She took hold of his collar and brought his face closer to hers. Her hood had fallen and her hair was damp and already sticking to her pale skinned face.

"Listen. I don't care if you're joking or if you're serious but I will not let you love me" her voice had gone back to their monotonous way as before but her eyes still glinted dangerously at him.

Without another word, she let go of his collar and let him fall with a deafening crash on top of the trash cans. Than with a satisfied smirk, she left.(keep reading!)

Garfield's head started spinning as he started to remember what he had stupidly said at school today.

_Flash back………………….._

_"Hey grass stain!! Wassup!! Happy birthday man" Victor greeted cheerfully as his best friend Garfield made his way to his seat._

_"Yeah happy birthday BB" said Richard Grayson another one of his closest friends. As the school's rich playboy it was a surprise that he wasn't surrounded by girls at the time._

_Richard's words were soon followed by other well wishers who crowded around him. Garfield raised both his hands in the air._

_"Thanks dudes" he said gratefully but that was all he managed to say before the boys around him all asked him what he wanted for his 16th birthday._

_"So what are you planning? What's your wish this year?" asked Wally eagerly. He was the fastest guy in school._

_"Come on. Do we even need to ask? Its probably gonna be the same like every year. He's gonna wish for his dream girl" said Roy, giving a little hoot. _

_"So who is this lucky girl?" asked Garth with a little sarcasm at the word 'lucky'._

_But Garfield didn't notice. He threw his head back proudly and with the air of a drunken man declared with much stored enthusiasm. "Rachael Roth!!"_

_There was silence._

_But it didn't last a minute before everyone in class burst out laughing. Only Richard and Victor looked worried as they glanced at the girl in question behind them. Though her face was hidden under her cloak they thought they saw her eyes glow white with fury as everyone continued laughing without a thought to their sanity. _

_But everyone quickly quite down as the history teacher entered the classroom, though not before Garth leaned forward and whispered "everyone knows you're not the smartest kid in class but no one thought you would pick the one Goth girl who could handicap you for life!"_

_End flash back. _

"Garfield?"

'_Who's calling him?'_

"Garfield!"

_'Man he had a big headache'_

"GARFIELD!!"

His eyes flew open as he bolted upright on the bed.

"Wha…what? What happened?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes. He was seeing multiple redheads.

Kori breathed a sight of relief and smiled. "It is glorious that you have awakened Beast Boy. I had begun to worry that Rachael had hit you far too hard. Though your house was quite too far for me to carry you so I have brought you to my humble abode for the time being"

At the sound of his crush's name, his ears perked up. But Kori's smile disappeared.

"Forgive me Garfield. I had thought declaring your love for her would surely win her favor but it is not so" she gave him a sad look "she despises you".

To her surprise, he lifted his hands in the air and gave a sight. "Oh well. It was worth it. Dude, you should have seen her. She looked totally hot in the rain. It was like a dream come true"

Kori didn't know whether to worry or laugh at the heavenly satisfied smug smile on the elfish boys face.

But before she could decide, he brought his face level with hers with desperate puppy dog eyes.

"Kori! You're her best friend! I already know what makes her angry know can you tell me what'll make her like me?"

Kori shook her head. "Apologize Garfield but I am afraid I do not know that much about her. She is quite secretive"

He started whimpering like a said puppy. "PULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!!"

Kori gave a sight. "I truly do not know. But you could perhaps find out for yourself" she advised.

Garfield threw his hands in the air excitedly. "I could spy on her!!!!"

He brought his hands around her in a tight hug. "Thanks Star! You're the best!" And without another word, he ran out of the door.

Kori quickly jumped to her feet. "Garfield! Wait! Do not go that way! Blackfire is……."

She was cut of by a girlish scream and the sound of a hand hitting a cheek. She slapped her hand to her forehead and raced out of the door.

* * *

Garfield slowly and quietly followed Rachael around for the whole day after school, humming the James Bond theme song under his breath.

Turning the corner, he spotted her playing with a kitten who was purring around her feet. Though she still had the same monotonous expression on her face, her eyes glinted with amusement.

_'So she likes cats!' _he thought triumphantly.

Straightening up, Rachael proceeded down the block and entered the alleyway. Than she waited for whom ever that was following her to show his face.

A hooded figure entered the alley. Rachael glared at him.

"Why are you following me?" she asked expressionlessly.

The figure lowered his hood, revealing his gray-snow white hair. He smiled.

Rachael raised an eyebrow "Malchoir?"

"Hello Rachael" he greeted her. She wanted to slap that smirk right of his face.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged. "Why can't I see my girlfriend from time to time?"

She stiffened. "X"

That did it.

Grimacing, he hit her on the shoulders and slammed her into the wall behind her. But she brought her hands up and gave him a hard shove.

"Get away from me" she yelled.

But he didn't budge.

"Get away from her!!!"

Malchoir turned, allowing Rachael a perfect view of her short elfish savior.

_'Not that idiot' _she thought, rolling her eyes.

_'Are you showing compassion for the boy Rachael?' _something pinkish inside of her thought.

_'WHAT!!!'_

_'You heard me. Are you showing feelings for this cute little boy?'_

_'He's not a boy. He's just short. If I'm not wrong, he is supposedly 16. The same as you' _Rachael's smarts reminded her.

'_16 or not he is positively scrumptious. So cute!!'_

Rachael rolled her eyes again. What the hell '_Are we really having this conversation now!!!'_

_'Sorry!!' _both of them piped up at once.

With that conversation finished. Rachael returned to her current situation and planted a rib cracking kick into Malchoir's chest.

But he dodged it by jumping back but unfortunately he bumped hard into Garfield and they both fall with a loud crash onto the ground.

Due to his short figure, Garfield was able to move faster and he planted himself on Malchoir, preventing him from getting up. He looked at Rachael.

"RUN!!" he yelled.

She stared.

"RUN!! He can't move! Run!" he yelled louder but as soon as he said it, Malchoir's fist crashed into his face.

"You little misfit" spat Malchoir as he got to his feet but instead Rachael's boots made contact with his stomach. The blow knocked him unconscious.

With blood flowing out of his nose, Garfield could barely make out the gray skinned hand that she was offering him.

He took it.

And they ran.

After some time, they reached a small park. Not a soul was in sight.

"I think we lost him" panted Rachael, turning around.

Garfield was on the ground. The blood was still flowing out of his nose.

"GARFIELD!"

She knelt down beside him and tried to stop the bleeding. His face looked all bloody and messy but at the same time, she couldn't help but stare at how innocent he looked.

Suddenly, she felt something on the back of her head pushing her down and their lips met. And they kissed

_'WHAT THE!!!!!!' _her feelings screamed but something happy inside her was shouting with joy.

After sometime, their lip broke apart and she glared at him. But he looked absolutely thrilled. And he gave her a sheepish smile.

She couldn't help it. The anger vanished. Replaced by something else she didn't know.

It took sometime but she finally relented and gave a sight.

She felt love!!!

* * *

How's that for my first BBRae fic?? To OCC I know but other than that what'd you think??? Please review. If you want me to continue I need reviews (at least 4). The next one will also be a romance of Flinx. Unless you guys want a different couple???


	3. is she unfaithful? Theres a twist!

This is for the annoynomous reviewer. Sorry for the mix up. But these are all purely one shots. But heres a RobStr just for you. But don't stop reading this halfway. Theres a realy unexpected twist at the end^^

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked as she hung her head out the car window of the front passenger seat. Her auburn red hair bellowing in the wind. Her features peaceful and pleasant. A small smile in the middle of her face pointing out that she was in her own little world at the moment. But while still admiring her, a thought occurred to me.

Was she thinking about him?

* * *

It had all started months ago. She was always working at her modeling career and I was always at Wayne enterprises, trying to impress my father by showing up for the meetings and forgetting about my personnel life. I was probably the only guy in the world who saw his girlfriend once a month but I thought she wouldn't mind. After all, she had her own career to chase.

But I guess I was wrong.

One day, while on an errand for the company I bumped into Victor and Garfield, my two best buds since primary school. So I stayed for a while and did some catching up on news with them, but when I asked about Kori they both went nervous. They told me that they'd been seeing her walking around the mall with another guy apparently on a date.

At first I didn't believe them. I'd been seeing Kori for the past two years and I knew enough to know that she would never cheat on me. Or maybe it could have just been her brother something. A few days later proved me wrong.

I was walking around in the shopping mall-waiting for someone- when I saw them. She was sitting in the restaurant sharing a sundae with him completely unaware of my presence just outside. My shock quickly turned into anger as the man affectionately wiped away a smudged bit of vanilla on Kori's cheeks. But before I could react to my sudden fury, I saw him leaning down toward her.

But before I could see it happen, I turned around and ran. And all the while thinking….

How could she?!

* * *

Than earlier today, she called and asked if we could meet up and have lunch together. Even after all those days I still felt numb about what I had seen her doing but by the time I left the office to pick her up, I had made my decision.

Unsurprisingly, she wasn't her usual perky self. Sure she still looked stunningly gorgeous as she always did but her big emerald green eyes looked cold and distant.

I pretended not to notice and took her to the expensive five star restaurants I always took her to. But she could read me better than anyone and knew something was wrong. And I couldn't help but give her a tiny bit of the cold shoulder anyway.

After lunch we drove around in the car for a while in complete silence until she asked if we could go to the beach. The place where we met. The place where it all started. And know it was going to be the place where it all ends.

* * *

Even in a time like this, I had to admit that the place was magical.

I glanced at her.

She was standing beside me. Our hands just inches away from each other. Her eyes were closed and she was taking in deep soothing breaths like she always did. Opening her eyes, her lips widened into a smile and I had to bite my lips from doing the same. Her hand gently tickled the back of mine, trying to a reaction from me.

But I pulled away. I glanced at her again. I wondered why I hated myself so much for causing that sad, crestfallen look to appear on her face.

I sighed.

"Is there something you want to tell me Kori?" I asked monotonously.

Silence.

I turned round to look at her.

Hurt was apparent on her face, mixed with grief and regret. But it only confirmed my suspicion of her.

"Kori. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. Maybe…..maybe it'd be better for us to see….other people"

The silence ensued but I stood up and walked to my car.

A second later, she followed.

I watched from my car as she made her way to her house. Her pace was slow as if she was tired of the world at the moment.

I looked up. My eyes widened.

There right in front of her house was him.

My eyes quickly darted back to Kori but the guilt on her face explained it all.

Without waiting for any other reaction from her I stepped on the gas pedal and sped off. And I didn't look back.

* * *

"_I don't want to do this anymore!"_

_"I don't want to be the reason why!"_

_"Cause every time I walk out the door!"_

_"I don't want to take away his lifeeeeeee!"_

_"I don't to beeeee…. A murdere…"_

I switched of the radio and collapsed exhaustedly on my couch. An empty feeling in my stomach slowly killing me on the inside.

This was wrong. She cheated on me. Shouldn't I be happy to have her out of my life? Shouldn't I feel happy to be a free man? Happy that I hadn't been fooled by her lies?

But instead this empty feeling has been making me sicker and sicker with every minute that passed. It was so damn painful.

DING DONG!

I raised an eyebrow.

Could that be her?

Without waiting to think, I jumped of the sofa and walked toward the door.

BAM!!

His fist hit my mouth before I'd opened the door slamming to the ground.

He stood in the doorway, trembling with what seemed like fury as he searched me from head to toe loathingly.

"WHA DO YOU WANT?!" I started angrily at him still crouched on the ground, rubbing my jaw .

He approached me.

"You piece of shit. You bastard. You stole her away from than you break her heart??!!" he yelled angrily.

His words confused me. What'd he mean I stole Kori away from him? He was the 'third person' in our triangle. He stole her away from me!

"STOP"

I turned to the door where Kori was standing. Rare anger and shock etched on her face.

"STOP IT XAVIER! DO NOT YOU DARE HURT RICHARD!" she screamed. I was surprised. What did she care if I got hurt?

"I have told you before. It was not his fault. It was mine" she said, glaring angrily at this 'Xavier'.

"I should have known what you meant when you agreed that we could be just friends. I was truly believed that you were capable of change. But understand this Xavier. Even if Richard will not accept me in his life as the only one I will ever love. I will never accept you into mine."

My eyes widened at every word she said. It explained everything that had happened.

"Fine. Enjoy your happiness" Xavier spat venomously as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Time froze for a moment as I tried to take in everything that had just happened. Kori never cheated on me. In fact, the only fault she could be blamed for was naivety.

I bowed my head in shame. How could I have been so stupid. How could I have judged her so unjustly without letting her explain.

She crouched down beside me. I expected her to slap me. Or hit me. I was the one who betrayed her.

But to my surprise, she wrapped her hands around me in an embrace. Trembling as she wept salty tears onto my chest. In shock, I didn't move but she took it as denial and started pulling her hands away from me. But before she could move, I hugged her. Tight.

And one thing was for sure.

I was never going to let her go.

* * *

So how was that one??? Did you expect the twist at the ending??? Which couple do you want next?? PLEASE!!! PLAESE!!!PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This fic wasnt based on the comic but if you like 'Sonny with a Chance' you might have read this. its boring at first but please give it a chance^^

* * *

It was a beautiful crimeless day. No burning buildings. No cats stuck on trees. No emergencies whatsoever. These kind of days were rare and were always enjoyed by the citizens of Jump City.

On one side of the city was an island where 5 far from normal teenagers lived in a 'T' shaped tower far from every ones view. And on this peaceful day all was quite in their home. Every one of them wanted a chance to enjoy the day and nothing was going to stop them. But perhaps none of them enjoyed more than the telepathic member of the theme.

She was sitting in the living room. Book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, contentedly letting the time pass by without much notice. She was in her own little world where she could enjoy rare serenity.

But it wasn't to last.

The door to the common room slid open and a short elfish green boy entered the room and sat next to Raven.

She was planning to ignore whatever he said but when he didn't say a word she gave a sigh and put down her book.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" she asked monotonously.

"Your hand" he answered simply.

She stared at him, as if he had just asked her the most confusing question imaginable.

"What?!"

"I need your hand" he repeated, a bit surprised at the shocked look on her face.

Raven raised an eyebrow "Why?" she asked skeptically.

He pouted "Please Raven". He turned into a puppy and started whimpering.

Biting her lip hard, she stared at him for a little while before holding out her hand towards him.

With a triumph look on his face, he pulled out a pen. She immediately snatched her hand away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the pen suspiciously. She remembered the last time he had a pen in his hand. Suffice to say it wasn't pretty.

Beast Boy waved both his hand in the air. "No,no,no,no. I promise it's not permanent" he said, trying to be assuring.

"No"

"Please Rae. I won't bother you after this. I promise"

She glared at him but he gave a look that was so pitiful that she couldn't resist.

Rolling her eyes, she gave him her hand.

Excitedly, he took it and drew a long black line on her palm and a small dot on the left side of it. Raven gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pleasant tingling sensation she felt at his touch.

"This" he started, pointing at the line "is a river. And this" he pointed at the dot "is Bunny. Bunny needs to cross the river. How can he do that?"

For a very long period of time, Raven stared incredulously at him "You have to be kidding me. How should I know!!!" she said angrily. What was more irritating was the fact that the pleasant tingling sensation on her palm hadn't faded and she was actually enjoying it.

"Come on. Try it. I swear you cant guess it"

"Fine" said Raven bitterly "He jumped over it?"

Smiling, he shook his head "Nope"

"He swam over?"

"Nope"

Guess after guess after guess was given and still the answer was no. Though Raven had to admit, watching him having fun was sometimes quite enjoyable.

"Beast Boy, just tell me. I'm tired of guessing"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really wanna know?"

Raven's eyes widened as he suddenly leaned his face close to hers and before she knew it, their lips met.

After he broke away, he gave a little shrug and said "I don't know the answer. I just wanted to hold your hand"

Slowly, he got up and left the room. A few minutes later everything in the kitchen exploded.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tragedy RobStr

Sorry for the late update but I need to warn you that if you are a Jason Todd lover or supporter don't read this. Now enjoy^^.

* * *

The wind was blowing strongly today. Almost as strong as the sorrow I felt as I laid roses on your grave, with Jason standing stiffly by my side.

4 weeks have passed since the day you died. Since the day you had perished in that fire that also burned all my hopes and dreams with your passing. I do not count the seconds anymore. Just the days that pass by because……….. It still is not real yet.

The fact that every day, I wake up and…..you are not there anymore. By my side.

I feel empty.

Hollow.

I know I am suppose to have done the 'moving on' already -as Rachael has phrased it- knowing that you are in a better place. But I cannot. I know you are not in a 'better place'. I know you are suffering and that every minute that passes the torture worsens.

I do not know how I am aware of this. But it still pains me that I cannot help you. That I cannot take the burden and heave it myself. In a way, I feel…..

Useless…..

* * *

Kori took a deep breath of fresh air as she hung her head outside the car window, letting the wind fan her long auburn red locks all around her face. Her big emerald green eyes narrowed when she saw the corn field, stretching far and wide just in her reach if she held out her hand.

She closed her eyes, trying her best not to submerge herself in memories that threatened to drown her. Like always. Ever since he died.

But still the pull was irresistible. A voice started ringing in her head. His voice. Calling her name ever so softly.

_"Kori….."_

_"Kori….."_

"_Kori!!!"_

_She laughed._

_"I'm gonna find you Kori!" Richard called playfully, going deeper in to the field, following her giggles and squeals as she ran through the corn field trying to evade him._

_"Gotcha"_

_"EEEP" Kori let out a sharp squeal of surprise at the feel of Richard's strong arms around her waist, spinning her around in a circle._

_She giggled when he fell down on the ground, pulling her with him, his arms still around her hips. Their laughter echoed in her mind. It sounded so real._

_"Kori!"_

_"Kori!"_

_"KORI!"_

She woke up from her trance with a start at the sound of Jason's voice calling her name. She pulled her head out of the window and turned her gaze toward the man sitting in the driver seat.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

She gave a slight nod. "Apologies Jason. I seem to have dozed off for quite a while. But I am well" she assured, gracing him with a small fake smile on her face before turning back to the window.

Her eyes immediately fell on the small brown wooden shed in the distance, camouflaged by the numerous weeds growing in its path. A thought went through her mind.

"Jason?" called Kori.

"Yeah!"He answered eagerly. He seemed happy that she had returned to him.

"That shed" she pointed a finger at the building in question.

"What about it?"

"I just realized. You do not go there anymore" it was a statement, not a question.

At first Jason just stared at her before a small grim broke on his face.

"It's nothing. It's just there are a lot of memories in that shed that I'd rather forget. You understand. And why are we talking about it anyway? It's just an old shed"

Kori shrugged and closed her eyes wearily "curiosity I suppose"

Jason ran his fingers through her hair. She tried hard not to flinch.

"Every things gonna be fine Kori. You'll see" he whispered but she barely heard him. She was back in the cornfield.

* * *

Kori chewed the chicken slowly, savoring the taste of the mustard messing around with her taste buds.

She had to admit, she didn't think going to the store to buy some groceries with Jason would be this tiring. And it had been such a long time since she had a real appetite.

"Kori?"

She looked up from her plate at Jason who had a wide grin on his face.

"Yes Jason?"

"Nothing, it's just good to see you eating again"

A ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"Yes. This was a glorious meal Jason. I' am very thankful" she noticed that he was playing with his food.

"It's nothing. And anyway, I was thinking…."

"About what?"

There was a short silence as he stopped for a dramatic pause.

"About us"

She froze in her seat, her eyes slightly wider than they had been before as she stared at her plate. Her fork slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

She stood up.

"Forgive me Jason. I believe I am full" she said in a voice so low it was barely audible. She picked up her plate and walked toward the sink dropping it inside unceremoniously.

Another silence before she gave a gasp at the feeling of his hands around her waist.

"Come on Kori. Don't be mad. I'm sorry"

She cringed away from him."I think I will retire to my room now. Good night Jason"

Still not looking at him, she gave a little wave as she walked up the stairs to her room. The tears came before she even got there.

* * *

She was running. No, not running. Searching.

For what?

She didn't know.

She was in the cornfield with the moon high above her, shinning with what little light it had.

_'What am I doing here?' _She thought.

_'You are searching' .A _small voice answered her. She pushed her way past everything that was in her way just like how she used to.

_'For what?'_

_'That's the wrong question'_

_'Than what is the right question?' _the light suddenly disappeared. She began to feel her way around with her hands.

_'Ask me again'_

_'What am I doing here?'_ She tripped.

_'You are searching'_

_'For who?' _She pushed herself up.

Silence….

_'For who?!!!' _she roughly and aimlessly made her way around the cornfield.

Silence….

_'FOR WHO!!!?'_

_'For him………………..' _the voice finally answered as she turned around.

Everything stopped.

"Richard?" she whispered.

Indeed it was Richard but he was different. Some kind of light seemed to be emitting from his body as they stared at each other. Emerald green eyes meeting blue ones. She noticed the old shed behind him. It suddenly got bigger and bigger.

A long gash suddenly appeared on Richard's arm followed by others covering his body. They started to bleed.

"Richard!!!" Kori screamed, holding out her hand. But suddenly something grabbed her from behind, pulling her away.

"NO!! RICHARD!!!" she screamed again. But he was so far away now.

_"RICHARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

With a gasp Kori woke from her nightmare. Her face glistening with salty sweat and tears.

She gave a loud sob.

"Richard!" she called as if he could answer.

_'Why are you doing this to me?' _she thought.

_'You are dead!! DEAD!!! DEAD!!! You left me!!! Why do you continue this torture!!!? It… it…it is too much. I cannot bear it anymore' _

She wiped the tears away but she felt more flow down her cheeks, dripping from her chin. She couldn't keep them back anymore.

She suddenly remembered the shed.

'_That shed!! _

She turned her head to her window and stared at the building from a far.

Without another word, she got of her bed and grabbed her jacket.

She needed to know.

* * *

The night was cold. The wet mist clung to her skin but what truly frustrated Kori was when she saw the big lock on the shed door.

Undeterred, she walked around to the other side of it and climbed the bricks stacked against the walls to get to the window so she could squeeze through it.

The horrible smell hit her hard but when her feet touched the floor, she took out torchlight and started looking round the small space with it. The light showed the many sharp and dangerous tools that hung from the walls, but nothing that would really catch her eye.

Then she heard a groan.

"Show yourself?" she called in a timid voice wondering why she just said what she did.

There was another groan, this time considerably louder as if trying to get her full attention.

"Who are you?" she called again.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor when the light fell on the source of the noise.

She gave a gasp before lunging herself at Richard, the torchlight slipping silently from her fingers as she cried joyously with her hands around his neck.

"Kori?" he whispered faintly.

"It is me Richard. It is me" her voice muffled with her face against his shirtless chest.

"KORI!!!" he exclaimed but till weakly as he rested his head on her shoulders lovingly. He seemed to be unable to move his arms.

"Kori, Kori, and Kori…"he murmured her name over and over again"I'm so sorry. I tried. I couldn't escape" he pulled his arms.

But that's when she saw the bleeding unhealed gashes decorating his torso and the long chains on his hands and feet attached to the wall behind him.

She looked at his sweat covered face, noting his unusually pale skin, exhaustion and obvious food deprivation judging by his thinness. Immediately she took of her jacket and covered it around him.

"Do not worry Richard" she assured him between choked sobs "I will get help. Just stay with me Richard. Please do not leave me now"

She started looking around for the torchlight but the hairs on her hands and legs stood at an end when she heard the loud creak coming from the door behind her. She quickly rushed to Richard's side, her eyes on the figure standing by the door.

The figure switched on the lights.

"What are you doing here Kori?" Jason asked. Malice etched on his face.

"Jason! You…."

He gave an annoyed sight and approached them. Kori noticed the machete in his hand.

"What is the purpose of that weapon in your hand Jason?" Kori asked with anger in her voice.

Jason glared at her. "You've been such a bad girl Kori. I tried to help you get over him but now look at the mess you've made"

"Please. Please do not tell me that you are responsible for this Jason. How could you?!!!!"

Jason waved the machete in her face threateningly.

"Don't you dare look at me like that. Everything was always about Richard!!! Everything!!! Bruce always loved him most!!! He left everything to him!!! Always him!!! His adopted son while I, his son by blood, was left with less than half of the land!!! And then when you came along I thought that maybe this time it'd be about me but no!!! You fell for him!!! Draped yourself all over him like a whore!!! He was ruining you!!! Don't tell me you never saw it. That you never saw how much _I_ loved you!!! But I knew I could never have you. Not with Richard around. So after Bruce died I decided that he could join him in hell for all I care. I knew I was hurting you but it was for the best. He didn't deserve you!! He never did!! But even after he was gone you still couldn't forget him!!! It tortured me to see you remember him!! And even like this…"

He pointed at Richard's weak form who was trying to protectively push Kori behind him but she stood her ground with her hands outstretched.

Jason laughed cruelly at him. "I have to admit he's strong. 4 weeks. With food and water barely enough for him to survive and he still breathes. But I wanted him alive anyway. I wanted him to see me slowly take everything he had. And Finally I wanted him to see you slowly falling for me. Slow cruel torture. But how could you still protect him, still love him is beyond me"

A mocking smile appeared on Kori's face. The anger gone replaced by either stupidity or bravery. She preferred the latter.

"You will never understand Jason. I have loved him since the day I saw him. I still loved him when I thought he had left me. I still love him now and I will always love. You would never be able to change that"

The next thing became a blur. All Kori saw was Jason' face contorted with rage before he roughly pushed her to the side, machete in the air ready to strike Richard with a blow that would surely mean her death.

"Kori!!!" Richard yelled, desperately pulling at the chains.

"ARGH!!!" pain shot down Kori's spine. She looked down and stared at the sharp spike sticking out of her chest.

"KORI!!!!!" Jason screamed just before the torchlight smashed against his face. He slumped on to the floor with a thud matching the sound the torchlight made as Richard threw it across the room with the little strength he had left.

He stared at the spike that Jason had thrown her against. Desperately he pulled himself closer to her. They both held out their hands.

"Kori" he sobbed.

"Richard" she whispered.

* * *

Dawn was breaking as the early bird perched itself on a branch. It took off and flew into the open window of a shed, landing on a high shelf and gave a chirp.

With its head cocked to the side, it stared at the three motionless bodies in the room. Quietly, it landed next to the body of a man with a machete in hand, his face smashed beyond reorganization. Giving a loud chirp it approached the two other bodies a little bit further from the one before.

These two bodies though covered in a pool of blood had much better expressions than the other one. Peaceful. It seemed as if they had suffered no pain at all.

Giving another loud chirp, the bird turned and flew out the window with nothing in the shed that interested it.

But before it could open its wings he took another look at the bodies of the two lovers. Cocking its head to the side again when it saw their intertwined fingers.

But with still nothing to interest him, it spread its wings and took off. Leaving all of it behind.

* * *

I know Jason Todd never like Kori but it had to be a brother of Richard nd you have to be crazy if you suggest Tim drake. But what do you think? To much? But if you know any other character I can use to replace Jason than I'll be happy to replace him if I find your suggestion suitable^^


End file.
